


Il coraggio di sorridere

by alterlove21



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post canon, a sad nico and a supportive marti, cheesy but who cares i miss them, that's basically what i imagine they're doing now
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterlove21/pseuds/alterlove21
Summary: mi piace vederti sorridere perché so la fatica che ti costa farlo anche quando non te la sentiresti.





	Il coraggio di sorridere

**Author's Note:**

> ogni tanto mi capita di chiedermi: chissà che stanno facendo Marti e Nico in questo momento? e sta volta ho pensato di scriverci una ff sopra ;) spero vi piaccia

"Ni, che vuoi fare oggi pomeriggio? Te la senti di uscire? Magari becchiamo i ragazzi"

E mentre gli dice queste cose si avvicina per baciarlo delicatamente sulla guancia.

I giorni scorsi non sono stati facili per niente, Martino ormai ha quasi imparato come comportarsi in questi momenti, il che non è ciò che si aspettava sarebbe stato quando a dicembre aveva parlato con Maddalena al telefono. Allora credeva ancora che lui in prima persona avrebbe potuto _fare_ qualcosa, non sapeva bene nemmeno lui cosa, ma credeva di dover tipo impedire che Nicco desse di matto o cose del genere. Invece adesso sa che tutto quello che può fare è semplicemente esserci per lui. Delle volte Nico non vuole averlo intorno e lo respinge e Marti tempo fa credeva di essere sbagliato e che avesse a che fare personalmente con lui, adesso certo fa ancora un po’ male quando succede, ma lo accontenta e gli lascia lo spazio di cui ha bisogno. Il più delle volte poi Nicco si pente e lo chiama dopo poco per scusarsi. Marti ha anche capito che è tutto una questione di equilibrio: non deve stargli troppo addosso perché come un qualsiasi diciannovenne non vuole giustamente essere trattato come un bambino che ha continuamente bisogno di qualcuno. Quindi ci è voluto del tempo per capire come gestire tutto quanto e imparare a conoscersi, ma adesso va tutto bene e entrambi hanno capito che in due le cose siano più facili.

“No Marti scusa ma io vorrei restare a casa. Tu vai pure perché sarebbe il secondo weekend di fila che ti faccio passare chiuso in casa e non mi va”.

“Guarda che non mi hai costretto a stare a casa la scorsa settimana, come non mi stai costringendo ora. Sono io che voglio stare qua, _con te_ ”.

“Dai ne abbiamo già parlato, non ho bisogno che tu sta qui a farmi la guardia”.

Martino lo guarda sorridendo e aggiunge: “Sì appunto ne abbiamo già parlato e abbiamo anche deciso che ogni volta che _scelgo_ di stare con te è perché lo voglio fare e non perché mi sento in obbligo”.

A Martino non frega un cazzo di non uscire, di non vedere i suoi amici, di perdersi qualche stupida festa, quello che lo fa _davvero_ soffrire più di ogni altra cosa è il non riuscire a far capire a Niccolò quanto stare con lui gli faccia bene e lo renda felice. Ed è difficile soprattutto in questi momenti, quando Nico vede tutto nero.

Marti ovviamente può solo lontanamente immaginare come possa sentirsi adesso il suo ragazzo e se lo è sempre immaginato proprio così: una nebbia buia che ti impedisce di vedere chiaramente le cose e soprattutto che non fa passare la luce e magari stupidamente, ma lui vuole essere per Niccolò la persona che lo aiuti a vedere questa luce, prenderlo per mano e tentare di mostrargli che c’è luce anche quando lui non riesce a vederla. Non sa se sia la cosa giusta o se ci sia un modo _giusto_ , ma è tutto quello che si sente di fare per il ragazzo che ama.

Adesso sono sdraiati faccia a faccia, Niccolò ha gli occhi chiusi, ma non sta dormendo, Marti gli sposta delicatamente i capelli dalla fronte e gli accarezza piano la guancia finché l’altro non apre gli occhi e lo fissa intensamente.

“Sai Ni, tu sei la persona più solare che io conosca, non ti sei mai accorto che non smetto di sorridere un attimo quando sono con te? Tu non puoi saperlo, ma chiedi a Gio. Io prima... prima di te non sorridevo così tanto, ero proprio uno scassacazzi, ma non si può fare altrimenti quando si vede il tuo meraviglioso sorriso: se non ti senti felice pure te c’hai qualcosa che non va e soprattutto io _amo_ vederti sorridere… perché so la fatica che ti costa farlo anche quando non te la sentiresti, e io me ne accorgo _sempre_ quando lo fai, quando ci provi lo stesso perché non vuoi che “ _mi venga la faccia triste_ ” come dici tu, ma io non sono e non sarò mai triste con te Ni, sono stato triste per tanto tempo, troppo tempo, ma da quando ci sei tu nella mia vita non lo son più stato e sai perché? Perché da quando ti ho visto la prima volta, so che sembrerà strano e sdolcinato ma sti cazzi, io ho capito chi sono, quindi per piacere non credere mai per nessun motivo di essere un peso per me o qualunque altra cazzata stia passando per quella tua testolina, okay?” 

Lui non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di ribattere e si avvicina per baciarlo, è un bacio lento e dolce, poi appoggia la fronte contro la sua e si sorridono dolcemente per qualche secondo mentre Marti asciuga con i pollici le lacrime che hanno iniziato a rigare il volto di Niccolò. 

“oh Marti, probabilmente penserò per sempre a che devo aver fatto di così bello in un'altra vita per meritarmi di averti adesso qui con me, ti amo così tanto".

"Ti amo anch'io Ni".

Non se lo dicono spesso, lo sanno entrambi ed è tutto ciò che conta, per questo ogni volta è come se il cuore di Martino si fermasse quando sente queste parole e poi finalmente lo vede: quel sorriso che da mesi illumina le sue giornate.


End file.
